supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grabräuber
Grabräuber (en:Jump the Shark) ist die neunzehnte Episode der 4.Staffel, sie wurde in Deutschland erstmals am 01.02.2010 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean Winchester sind auf einem Jagtausflug, als sie den Anruf von Adam Milligan bekommen, der ihren Vater John sucht. Der 19-Jährige behauptet, ebenfalls dessen Sohn zu sein. Dean und Sam vermuten, dass Adam ein Dämon ist, der versucht, sie in eine Falle zu locken. Doch tatsächlich hatte John vor 19 Jahren ein Verhältnis mit Adams Mutter. Handlung Eine Frau wird in ihrem Haus von etwas verfolgt. Panisch rennt sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie einen Schrank vor die Tür schiebt. Sie setzt sich auf das Bett und versucht, sich zu beruhigen, als etwas sie unter dieses zieht. Die Frau versucht sich an etwas festzuhalten und reißt so ein Bild vom Nachttisch herunter. Es zeigt John Winchester. Dean und Sam haben im Impala übernachtet. Da klingelt eines der Telefone im Handschuhfach und es stellt sich heraus, dass es Johns altes Handy ist. Dean hebt ab und ein Adam Milligan fragt, ob John zu sprechen sei. Dean ist verwirrt, da dieser schon vor über zwei Jahren verstorben ist. Adam offenbart, dass er Johns Sohn sei. Windom, Minnesota: Die Brüder betreten ein Diner, in dem sie sich mit Adam verabredet haben. Sam hat ein paar Recherchen angestellt und eine Geburtsurkunde von ihm gefunden, allerdings ist in dieser kein Vater eingetragen. Dean glaubt jedoch, dass alles ein Trick ist und es gefällt ihm gar nicht, dass John als Köder herhalten soll. Er füllt ein Glas mit Weihwasser und tauscht das Besteck im Diner gegen Silberbesteck aus, für den Fall, dass Adam von einem Dämon besessen oder ein Formwandler ist. Sam zeigt ihm daraufhin einen Eintrag im Tagebuch ihres Vaters vom Januar 1990, in dem er schreibt, für einen Fall nach Windom gefahren zu sein. Dort habe er Kate Milligan getroffen und laut Geburtsurkunde sei Adam im September 1990 geboren neun Monate später. Die nächsten zwei Tagebuchseiten sind aber herausgerissen worden. Adam betritt das Lokal und Sam und Dean behaupten, mit John gearbeitet zu haben, angeblich als Mechaniker. Adam trinkt etwas von dem Weihwasser, doch nichts passiert. Auch nicht, als er das Silberbesteck nimmt, um damit zu essen. Er erklärt, dass seine Mutter vermisst werde und gehofft habe, John könnte ihm behilflich sein, auch wenn er ihn erst kennenlernte, als er zwölf wurde. Dean kann sich nicht mehr halten und gibt zu, dass er und Sam Johns Söhne sind und beschimpft Adam als Lügner. Dieser kann jedoch beweisen, dass auch er Johns Kind ist und zeigt ihnen ein Bild von ihm und John bei einem Baseballspiel. Er erzählt, dass John zu seinen Geburtstagen da war und als Sam die Daten mit denen in dem Tagebuch vergleicht, liest man an dieser Stelle, dass er zu der Zeit wirklich in Minnesota war. Dean ist wütend, da Adam wie ein normaler Junge erzogen wurde und er und Sam dagegen immer als Jäger unterwegs waren. Trotzdem erklären sie sich bereit, Adam bei der Suche nach seiner Mutter zu helfen. Bei der Suche im Haus entdecken sie in Kates Schlafzimmer Kratzspuren am Boden, die unter das Bett führen. Dort ist der Ausgang von einem Lüftungsschacht, in das Dean hineinklettert und nach ein paar Metern schließlich Spuren von Blut findet. Sam hat einen alten Zeitungsausschnitt von 1990 gefunden, in dem von Fällen von Grabschändung geschildert wird. Dazu ist ein Foto vom Tatort abgedruckt, und im Bildhintergrund sieht man John Winchester stehen. Zudem wurden im letzten Monat drei Leichen vom örtlichen Friedhof vermisst gemeldet und auch ein Barmann namens Joe Barton. Im Motel platzt Adam in Sams und Deans Zimmer und will wissen, wer sie eigentlich seien. Mechaniker nicht, meint er, da die Brüder verschwanden, bevor die Polizei ankam und Adam entdeckt auch die Waffe, die Dean verstecken zu versucht. Sam gesteht, dass sie Jäger sind und erzählt ihm, was sie tun. Adam ist allerdings nicht sehr geschockt. Er meint, sie seien seine Brüder und deswegen würde er ihnen glauben, wenn sie sagen, dass Monster und Dämonen wirklich existierten. Er will wissen, ob seine Mutter möglicherweise noch lebt, doch darauf können sie keine Antwort geben. Sam will ihn in ihre Jagd mit einbinden, was Dean nicht billigt, denn schließlich wollte auch ihr Vater nicht, dass Adam mit dieser Welt in Kontakt kommt und das sollten sie akzeptieren. Sam will jedoch nicht auf ihn hören. Dean fährt daraufhin zum Friedhof und gibt sich als Agent aus, der die Gräber untersuchen soll. Dort findet er auf den Gräbern Einbalsamierungsflüssigkeit, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die Leichen geöffnet wurden. Er fährt in die Bar von Joe Barton und trifft dort aus dessen Frau. Sie erzählt ihm, dass ihr Mann einmal Polizist gewesen war und 1990 sogar die gestohlenen Leichen gefunden habe. Allerdings habe er Hilfe von einem "Spezialisten" gehabt. Im Motel reden Adam und Sam über ihren Vater und wie er starb. Adam will wissen, warum Sam trotzdem noch weiter jagt, da er doch seine Rache bekommen habe indem er den Dämon tötete. Sam meint jedoch, dass dies nie enden würde und Adam scheint ihm zustimmen zu wollen, als das Licht ausgeht und die beiden Geräusche in den Lüftungsschächten hören. Sie rennen aus dem Zimmer zu Adams Wagen. Dort angekommen, wird Sam unter das Auto gezogen und Dean taucht gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um ihm zu helfen. Sie fahren das Auto beiseite und darunter kommt ein Ausgang des Abwasserkanals zum Vorschein. Die Brüder sind besorgt, denn offensichtlich will sich das Monster an John rächen, der 1990 besagter "Spezialist" gewesen war. Sie fahren zu Kates Haus, damit Adam seine Sachen holen kann. Dean will ihn zu Bobby in Sicherheit bringen, doch Sam schlägt vor, ihn als Köder zu benutzen, um das Monster zu fassen. Dean ist davon entsetzt, doch Adam, der alles mit angehört hat, willigt ein. Sam bringt ihm das Schießen bei und erzählt ihm alles über Dämonen, was er wissen muss. Er mahnt ihn auch, dass er niemanden zu nah an sich heran lassen soll, denn wenn man sich entschließt Jäger zu werden, wären diese Menschen alle in Gefahr. Nur auf die Familie könne man sich verlassen. Dean ist erstaunt, dass sein Bruder John zitiert, da dieser genau das zu ihm sagte, als er an die Universität ging. Sam meinte, ihr Vater habe Recht damit gehabt, doch Dean erwidert, dass Adam noch eine Chance auf ein normales Leben hätte. Sam ignoriert den Fakt und Dean fährt frustriert noch einmal zum Friedhof. Dort findet er einen versteckten Tunnel, der zu einer Krypta führt und auf deren Boden Knochen und Blut verstreut sind. Da hört er Geräusche am Ende des Tunnels und sieht gerade noch, wie jemand den Ausgang verschließt, bevor der gesamte Tunnel einstürzt. Da er auch keinen Handyempfang hat, beginnt er den Raum nach einem anderen Ausgang abzusuchen. Dabei findet er zwei Särge. In einem liegt Kate, in dem anderen Adam. In Kates Haus verschließen Sam und "Adam" alle Ausgänge, als sie eine Stimme aus der Küche hören, die wie Kates klingt. "Adam" rennt zu seiner Mutter und Sam warnt ihn, dass dies nicht seine Mutter sei. Dieser meint, dass er dies wüsste und schlägt Sam, so dass er das Bewusstsein verliert. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht Dean einen Weg aus der Krypta zu finden, da er mittlerweile erkannt hat, dass die Monster Ghouls sind, die die Form und die Erinnerungen von Adam, und auch von Kate, angenommen haben. Er stellt einen Sarg unter das Glasfenster, was sich an der Decke befindet, zerstört dieses und klettert heraus. Sam erwacht und ist gefesselt. Die Ghouls erklären Sam, dass John ihren Elternteil getötet habe und sie nun deswegen Rache wollten. Doch als sie herausfanden, dass John schon lange zuvor gestorben war, beschlossen sie, stattdessen seine Söhne umzubringen. Adam sei wirklich einer davon gewesen. Der weibliche Ghoul schneidet Sams Arm auf und kostet von seinem Blut. Sie findet, dass es anders schmeckt. Sie fügen ihm noch mehr Wunden zu und lassen das Blut in Schalen zusammenlaufen. In dem Moment stürmt Dean das Haus und schießt auf den Kopf des weiblichen Ghouls. Er überwältigt auch den männlichen Ghoul und bindet schließlich Sam los. Auf dem Friedhof verbrennen Sam und Dean den Körper von Adam, so wie es für einen Jäger würdig ist. Dean meint, er habe endlich verstanden, warum sich Sam und John ständig gestritten haben. Sie seien sich einfach zu ähnlich. Cast *Dean Winchester - Jensen Ackles *Sam Winchester - Jared Padalecki *Adam Milligan - Jake Abel *Kate Milligan - Dedee Pfeiffer Kreaturen *Ghouls Trivia *''Grabräuber wurde am selben Abend wie Die Wiederkunft ausgestrahlt am 01.02.2010.'' Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden der 4. Staffel